


The Bat Will Do

by ChloeTheDreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Witch AU, modern setting but only magic is more rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheDreamer/pseuds/ChloeTheDreamer
Summary: Pidge ran out of mana almost killing her in battleA group rescues her and takes her inShe heals as she searches for her familyCan she survive in this new city? With new people?





	1. Mana Level: Near Fatal

  Pidge was fighting a goblin, and that was all well and good until she realized the amount she had drained her magic. In the middle of a battle she remembered the drained feeling and was not looking forward to the end of this.  
 She was swaying as she tried to reach for a bat after a vine spell that should have bought her enough time. Except for the fact that it didn’t work, that soon became apparent as she felt a blow to her ribs and feel down onto the ground groaning.

  
Dizzy is only was pidge could describe the feeling, as she barely missed being crushed by a club while she rolled out of the way. She felt herself starting to black out as she heard voices at the other end of the ally. The goblin let out a roar as she felt light dust fall on and around her along with a thud of wood.  
“Are you hu-“was all pidge heard before she closed her eyes in exhaustion and pain, she felt them lift her up but couldn’t protest and blacked out.

 

* * *

 

  Lance was rambling and pacing back and forth of the first floor of the warehouse to hunk. He was curious on how they let their mana get so low and hunk could only stand so much of his roommate before he went to the kitchen to make some food for when they woke up.  
“how could they let it get so low, why didn’t they retreat and why are they wearing that necklace” lance rambles to himself as he paces

  
 with Shiro in the greenhouse room collecting plants to help Allura and shay, hunk in the kitchen cooking and, Keith in the training room practicing weapons for when they woke up that left lance alone. He could try and do something but he had too much energy to focus on anything. He turned as he heard the door open on the second floor to the healing room.

  
  “We have to let them rest and heal before we do anything that mana loss almost killed them, that’s not even mentioning the fractured ribs” was what he heard as shay, Allura and, Shiro came down the industrial stairs.  
“Hey lance can you go get Keith, we all need to talk about them.” Shiro asks lance as he heads off to the kitchen with the two healers.

 Lance nods and runs to the other side of the warehouse to the training room.  
“Keith was are having a discussion in the kitchen about the person, Shiro sent me to get you” lance states as he walks into the room, Keith looks up from the weapon he was working on, the club they got from the goblin he was carving symbols into it.  
“Okay ill met up in there in a sec after I finish this symbol you know how weapons can be” lance nodded he once or twice made that novice mistake, news flash it wasn’t fun.

He walked out and jogged over to the kitchen were the others were. Once Keith came lance and everyone gathered around the island counter.

  
  “Okay so shay and I did all we could for now, we still need them to wake up to know anything else” Allura explains to the group. Everyone seems to ponder this including lance who was the most curious in the group.  
“But when will they wake up, will they ev-,” lance started to ask his questions but was cut off by the person in the door way holding a rune laden bat.  
“-er?” he finishes as his eyes grow at the sight. Soon everyone in the group turn curious at what lance was looking at.  
“Who are you people?” the short person asks in a gruff tone still griping the bat.

 

* * *

 

  Katie woke with a start in a dark room. She was confused and felt she head spin as she looked down at her wrapped ribs and only a blanket covering her. She fumbled in the dark for a light switch until after a minute she found a lamp on a desk next to her. Pidge was more awake after a moment and began to become more worried

  
“Fuck, where am I?” she asks herself feeling just peachy about this whole situation. She looks around the room and her eyes land on her backpack symbols drawn all over it just as she remembers and sighs in relief.  
“Thank god.” pidge mumbles as she races over with the blanket before grabbing some clothes and changing.

  
Once again her eyes glance around the room hoping to figure out where she is but all she sees are dried herbs some mortar and pestles and other healing items. Her eyes land on her bat, covered in runes and symbols. Her ‘last ditch effort’ she grabs it and glances at the door ‘I have to get out of here’.

 She opens the door as quietly as possible and looks around to see a large building around her, ‘I’m in a warehouse. Okay I can do this.’ pidge thinks as she descends the stairs quietly avoiding the noise of rickety metal. She makes it to the bottom her heart pounding in her ears as she listens for people.

 She hears voices in a room to her left and does something stupid that she would later blame on adrenalin. Pidge walks towards the room straining her ears to listen.  
“Okay so shay and I did all we could for now, we still need them to wake up to know anything else” is what she hears just outside of the door frame. ‘Were they healing me?’ pidge thinks confused.

Creeping to inside the door frame holding out her rune laden baseball bat, looking around at the group of people she saw a variety of people in the group. She was more focused on that when she heard another person speak and looked up hardening her face.

  
“But when will they wake up, will they ev-,” the tallish guy with warm skin began to ask when he saw her. Pidge looked at him in the eyes and tightened her grip on the bat.  
“-er?” he finishes as his eyes grow at the sight of her. The others turn following his gaze to her.  
“Who are you people?” pidge asks in a slight gruff tone, her knuckles beginning to turn white from the strong grip on her only weapon.

The look the group of people gave her could only be called surprise. One of them who was tall and had white hair stepped forward.  
“My name is Allura, we saved you after a goblin almost killed you. If you could lower the weapon, they we can talk” The girl- Allura says in a calm even tone. Pidge was hesitant but slowly lowered her bat and tries to step forward but feels faint from pain and grabs hold of the wall.

Another girl steps forward in a rush to help her to the table  
“my name is shay” the girl says in a gentle tone as she comes close to pidge. “Okay I’m going to help you to the table okay?” pidge can only nod, the adrenalin before wearing thin, leaving a painful throbbing in her ribs and head.  
“Here we go,” the girl leads her to the table with minimal pain and pidge is grateful for the seat.

  
“Okay I can’t be the only curious one here, what’s your name?” the bigger guy says while he stirs a pot of something that smells good. Pidge keeps her eyes at the table, should she tell them? She wasn’t sure, put she did want to know their names first.  
“Tell me your names first.” She states with a need to know. The group looks at each other and nod.

  
“As you know I’m Allura and this is Shay.” Allura says and gestures to the others for them to say there’s.  
“My name is hunk” the cooking guy says as he begins to pour the soup, or at least she assumes that is what it is, into bowls.  
“My name is Shiro and this is Keith.” The buff guy- Shiro says and gestures to the shorter but intimidating guy with a mullet.  
“And my name is lance, nice to meet you.” The guy- lance walks up to her and shakes her hand before sitting down at the table himself. She glances around at them and thinks ‘fuck it, they seem friendly enough.’

  
“My name is pidge, or Katie” she says looking at the group with stiff expression. Hunk walks up to the table with bowls in his hands and put them on the table.  
“Eat up.” Was all he said before going back and getting more bowls for everyone else. Pidge looks down at the bowl in front of here and hears her stomach rumble before slurping up some of the soup. The others sit at the table and begin to eat, there is a tension at the table but pidge can’t help but try to ignore it.

  
“So how did that happen, your mana getting so low?” lance speaks up and says as he and pidge finish their soup the others close behind them. Pidge clears her throat before speaking.  
“I’m looking for someone, I have been for months.” She says in a somber tone, pidge feels her eyes get misty at the thought of her brother and dad. The others look up between the two, trying to read the situation pidge is sure.  
“Now I should be going back to that.” She says as she stands up, the ache in her ribs is prevalent but pidge needs to go.  
“Oh no you don’t, you are not even okay enough to stand without getting dizzy” shay says as she stands up looking at pidge.

  
“I **need** to go, you can’t stop me from leaving,” she says as she grabs her stuff and heads for the door. Just as she is about to walk out Allura speaks up.  
“You can leave, but you will die out there, there may not be someone there to save you next time.” She says in a sad tone,  
“my dad tried to save me but only got himself killed, running out of mana can kill you pidge, don’t be like him.” Allura finishes the speech like words. Pidge turns around and looks at the group again. They all seem to have a sad look in their eyes. All pidge can think is ‘why should I stay for them?’ but as she looks at them she can’t help but feel a little okay and nods.

  
“Fine, I’ll stay.” She says in an even tone, they all look relived at her decision.  
“That’s good, now where will she stay?” shay wonders aloud. Hunk seems perk up at that and whispers something to lance who nods.  
“She can stay with me and lance in our guest room,” hunk says smiling at her and shay, everyone seems to agree with the idea  
“okay sounds good, is that okay with you?” Allura asks turning to pidge, who nods and shifts on her feet feeling out of place.

  
“Crap, what time is it?” shay says to hunk who is at the sink now washing dishes.  
“Oh it’s like 9:30 babe,” hunk says looking at the time on the stove.  
“I got to get home guys, you know how Rax can be,” shay says to the group Allura nods and grabs some keys from a bowl on the counter.  
“Okay ill drive you, I should get to sleep early anyways.” Allura says to shay and waves to the group as she leaves out the door shay following her after kissing hunk on the cheek and a wave to the group as well.

  
“Well if Allura is gone I don’t have much to do, and it’s getting late so Keith and I are off too.” Shiro says getting up along with Keith waving getting his keys from the bowl. Which left, hunk lance and her in the kitchen alone.  
“We can head out after I finish cleaning up lance- er and pidge, sorry habit.” Hunk says after a minute, pidge just raises her hand up as a way of say ‘its fine’ and went to help him clean up. She swiped down the counter and put away some food just small things as hunk washed the rest of the dishes.

  
“Okay time to head out, let’s go.” Lance looked up from his phone and nodded. Walking out of the building was weird to pidge it was so silent and dark, like in the middle of nowhere but in a city setting. The car ride was pretty uneventful just mostly some music on the radio and silence, it helped clear her head which was swarming with emotions and thoughts. After a 15 minute drive they pulled up to an apartment building.  
Stepping out of the car and walking up the stairs with them was a strange feeling, like she was intruding on their lives as a ghost or something.

Once they got into the apartment it’s self she was not surprised by what she saw. A slightly mess but still cozy environment; a few worn comfy looking couches with a few blankets and pillows on them, a nice fuzzy rug under the glass coffee table, many pictures hung on the walls along with fairy lights which gave the place a warm glow.  
“Well this is the place you’re staying, you like it?” hunk questions her in a warm way. She nods saying,

  
“It’s wonderful,” she walks into the living looking all around her.  
“I should show you to your room, you must be tired.” Lance says somewhere behind her. She turns around and tries for a smile.  
“sure.” She gives out and follows him down another hall way, more lights and pictures was what she saw and another rug and in five seconds they are at the door.  
“Sleep well,” He says with a smile.

  
“You too.” She says as she walks into the room with her things. It’s pretty bare apart from the furniture which consisted of; a bed, some nightstands, some lamps, and a chest at the end of the bed. She was surprised at this but soon realizes they don’t use the room much. She looks around and sees a door looking inside she just finds a slightly dusty bathroom with some basic toiletries.

The only other thing in the room was the closet and that wasn’t much use to her. So she sits on the (again) slightly dusty plain light blue comforter ridden bed opening her bag. Before she could do anymore lance comes in to her room after knocking on the door.  
“I brought you another blanket in case you got cold,” he says holding up a fluffy green blanket.  
“Thank you,” she says to with a slight smile.  
“Well night again.” He chuckles as he leaves. She sighs looking into her bag once more and taking out a picture of her family.

  
“I miss you guys so much.” She says hugging the picture, before placing it in her bag and changing into some pajamas.  
Sitting on the bed criss cross with the fluffy blanket on her legs she sighs leaning back a little while fiddling with the green necklace in her hand.  
“Okay then.”


	2. Mana Level: Low

Waking up was hard for pidge. She was engulfed in a fluffy blanket and was stretched out all comfy on her stomach. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while and didn’t want to get up almost. But still she managed to pull her feet over the bed and put them against the cool wooden floors of the apartment.  
She stands up and heads to the bathroom and takes a long hot shower. ‘I haven’t felt this clean in a while’ pidge thinks as she steps out feeling strange, like in another world. She changes into some jeans a t shirt and grabs a pair of socks for her icy toes. Taking a breath she walks into the rest of the apartment.  
It’s quiet, that’s nice and she heads past the kitchen into the living room before she sees lance on the couch sipping a cup of coffee while watching some tv.  
“Good morning,” pidge says as she fidgets with her hands plopping down next to him on the couch.  
“Oh, good morning,” he says brightly while turning towards her, she smiles slightly but then notices something.  
“Where’s hunk?” she asks and looks around but finds no one but her and lance.  
“He’s at work, will be for a few hours,” lance says and pidge sees him glance to her. Her stomach growls loudly and they both a quiet for a second while looking at each other before pidge starts smiling and can’t help but burst into laughter lance soon joins her.

  
“Can we make breakfast?” she asks humor in her voice, as they both quiet down.  
“Sure, follow me,” lance says as he jumps up and Katie follows him into the kitchen.  
“Now I’m no hunk, but I can make pancakes like the next guy” lance says as he gets out a skillet and opens a cabinet for pancake mix pidge went over to the fridge and got out eggs and milk.  
“Let’s get started shall we” lance said as he turned to pidge. She nodded and asked  
“where’s the measuring cup?” at that note lance cursed and went to another cabinet.  
That set the tone for the rest of the cooking adventure in a way, the next hour or so the two kept making a lot of mistakes. And soon they were both covered in pancake mix in both dry and wet forms, lance had egg in his hair and, pidge had some blueberries down her bra.  
The whole ridiculousness of the scene help keep pidge comfortable but still she was worried and more than a little cautious to let here guard down completely. Still she had fun and they each had some pancakes on their plates.  
“So now what?” she asks while looking down at both of their clothes. Lance looks down as well and just shrugs.  
“We eat.” He says as if they were both not a mess, but she just shakes her head and gives a small smile then gives in as she sits down with some maple syrup and joins him.

All of the cooking made her starved and she dug in  
“you eat with a vengeance” lance exclaims looking over at her after finishing one pancake for her three consumed.  
“Vengeance on these pancakes” she says in a smart ass tone with her last mouthful and they both look at each other and lance starts smiling and pidge as well pancakes still in her clutches.  
She can’t help it and swallows them down before lance starts laughing and pidge soon joins in. they both grab each other’s arms supporting each other as they laugh and when the front door opens they are both started and fall of the counter stools. They groan and are flailing a bit trying to get up as a shadow looms over them.  
“What happened to the kitchen!” hunk exclaims loudly in disbelief, and looks down at them frowning.  
“We made pancakes,” lance says in a small funny child-like voice. Hunk just sighs and looks at use before chuckling,  
“fine I’ll start cleaning the kitchen, while you to go clean yourself up.” He says and waves use off to our rooms to take showers and get changed.  
After a very cold shower thanks to lance taking all of the hot water for himself, pidge got changed into some shorts and a t shirt for the summer day along with some dark green converse.

  
“You don’t look to refreshed pidgy” lance says leaning on the kitchen counter, pidge glares probably a little too dramatically.  
“It’s pidge and I would have been more refreshed if there was any hot water left” she states frowning at him as hunk walks into the kitchen.  
“Snooze you, lose pidge” he states easily but after getting no response from her he just smiles,  
“fine fine, I’ll help you unpack tonight as a sorry,” he says and looks at her.  
“Fine okay,” she says and smiles slightly at him.  
“Sorry to break this up guys but, we have to get going to the warehouse” Hunk interrupts them and gestures to the door, both pidge and lance nod and head out to the car.  
The car ride was maybe 10 minutes and mostly consisted of lance and hunk talking, pidge was just starting out the window it was about 4pm so it was hot as can be, the sun blinded her and the seat belt sat hot on her shoulder so it wasn’t the most pleasant ride even with the AC.

  
Finally we got to the warehouse and got out, as hot as it was it was nice in a way. They walk into the warehouse and hunk and lance go their separate ways doing their own things as pidge stands there feeling as small as an ant in the building.  
The hanging old fashioned lights gave a warm glow mixing with the natural light from outside, the big open floor was filled with odds and ends of magical items to many to name. There were many rooms that were around the only ones Katie knew were the healing room and kitchen and those were at the back of the large building.  
She felt lost already and just followed the sound of training coming from here left and went to that room. She peered into the room curious about what was inside, and she saw- what was his name Kyle? Kenneth? No Keith! That was it! Training in the room using a punching bag practicing kicks.  
He turned to the sound of her foot steps and his gaze hardened slightly.  
“What do you want?” he spoke in a gruff tone as he turned back to the punching bag.  
“Hunk and Lance had things to do, kinda was left alone. Don’t really know what to do,” she said as she fidgeted with her necklace. He glanced back and sighed,  
“Go get changed ill practice fighting with you.” He said and pointed to a small side locker and shower room.  
Pidge glanced at him and was about to ask a question when he said,  
“there are spare clothes in the first two lockers to your left.” And with that he turned back to his training. She took that as a que and went into the locker room and opened up the two lockers. She found some gym shorts a tank top and a sports bra small enough to fit her, putting on some battered sneakers she headed back out into the training room.  
“Good you’re changed,” he said turning around and glanced down at her feet.

  
“Lose the sneakers you’re going on the mat with me and practicing,” he then turned and tossed something at her, some kind of elastic strap. ‘Oh wait this is for my hands for punching’ she remembered from back when she watched TV.  
“Here put it on think this” Keith said as he grabbed pidge’s hands and began to help her wrap them. She just nodded and once he was done she unlaced the sneakers and threw them to the side stepping barefoot on the mat.  
“So you are going to practice punches on me it will help you in battle, maybe not with monsters but with other wizards or witches,” he said as he stepped on to the mat and took a fighting stance. Upper body strength was not her strong suit and she never even formally learned magic, her brother and dad weren’t there when her magic presented itself it was a few months after they disappeared. Pidge’s mother didn’t have magic so she couldn’t teach her.  
‘Why did I leave her’ pidge thought as she got in her fighting stance as well, she began trying to throw her first punch when Keith stopped her.  
“Stop, that’s not how you throw a punch. Did no one teach you?” Keith says looking at her incredulously, pidge looked at him and shook her head. He sighed but looked amused almost.

“Here you put your thumb on the outside and have more control when punching don’t just swing your arm, here look at me do it.” He said then demonstrated the move looking much better then pidge probably looked.  
They spent an hour practicing punches and Keith was about to let her practice on the punching bag when Allura and Shay walked in.  
“is there a reason our patient is practicing punches, Keith?” Shay said with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.  
“She wanted to learn” he said with a shrug and started unwrapping his hand wrap and pidge did the same.  
“Ill get changed and then you can give me a checkup, or whatever I don’t know.” Pidge said and walked towards the locker room.  
“Just grab your clothes, you can get changed later” Allura called out and pidge rolled her eyes but did as she was told and only stopped to put on her converse. She walks out and heads to the healing room with the girls.

  
“Okay let’s get started with the examination then” Allura says as she closes the door pidge sits on the bed feeling uncomfortable.  
“I’m just going to check your ribs, okay?” The girl Shay says as she gently moves Katie’s arm out of the way and lifts up the side of her shirt  
“there is a lot of bruising but that is expected, I’ll give you some pain potions to help with any discomfort” she said and placed a glass vile in her hands which pidge put to her side.  
“Your mana is still very low so I’ll give you a supplement for a few days which should help” Allura stated and gave her a purple liquid in a shot glass.  
“Bottoms up” she said with a slight smile and raised eyebrows  
she took the liquid, it was sweet but overly so it almost made she gag and her senses. Dear god her senses were on fire she felt as if they brewed coffee with 10 five hour energy drinks then they put pure maple syrup in it to cover up the taste  
She put she hands on her face and either wanted to scream or vomit at the horribleness of it then it subsided to a dull feeling of anxiety and was at least manageable awful. She took her hands away and stared at them.  
“A warning for the worst moment of my life would have been nice, perhaps, just a thought.” She said as she dizzily got to her feet.  
“Would you have taken it if I warned you?” Allura said a ghost of a grin on her lips.  
“No.” pidge said and left to the kitchen to get some water.

  
"Hey hunk" Katie said as her reached into the fridge to grab a water. he nodded acknowledging her and her drank the whole bottle trying to get the taste out of her mouth.  
"Want some food?" he asks as he reaches past her for something on the counter.  
"Sure, what is it?" she says leaning over the pot on the stove.  
"It’s a gumbo, veggie." he says as he pours some hot sauce into the pot. "Some people here are vegetarian or are allergic to shell fish, so we make a compromise and put veggies into it instead." she nods and taste tests it.  
"Mm, delicious" pidge said as she sighed. Hopping up on the counter and her feet swinging.  
“Do you want to cut up the veggies?" hunk asks Katie, she nods and jumps off the counter.  
“Where are your cutting boards?" hunk nods his head in the direction of the cabinet by the fridge. She goes and grabs it getting some vegetables out of the fridge and begins chopping them up. It’s quiet and neither hunk nor she is talking. She finishes it up and puts them into a big mixing bowl for him to put in the gumbo.  
"So what is lance's specialty?" she asks hunk who looks up in surprise.  
"he does a little bit of everything he likes a lot of magic things and is fairly good at most of them, he should be in the green house today, its right by around here just hang a left when you walk out of the kitchen Shiro the one with the white hair thing should be there too." he says to pidge nodding over in the direction of the green house and she nods and walk out the kitchen to the green house door and peers into the glass looking in at the two people they didn't appear to by talking just working weeding and watering the plants, she opens the door and they both look over at her.

  
She waves and smiles feeling like she is intruding somehow on the peaceful nature of the room.  
"Is there anything i can help with?" she asks hoping to find something that will keep her busy. Shiro nods and gestures her over to the table he is at.  
"Can you grind these herbs with the mortar and pestle?" she looks at him and nods,  
"Thanks we have been meaning to do it for a week now but the plants need to be managed a fair bit so we have been putting it off," he says turning around and fidgeting with the sprinkler system,  
"Im happy to help, if you guys have sprinklers why are you watering by hand?" he looks over and opens his mouth to answer but lance beats him to it  
"the system is busted and we don’t have the money or skills to repair it," he looks over at her from the plants,  
"I’m pretty good at tech i could give it a try." she says and turns to Shiro  
"no that’s fine this system is pretty complicated and we can’t ask that of yo-" and pidge cuts him off by pushing him out of the way and adjusts her glasses and grabs a flash light from the table beside her and looks at the turn watering system 'piece of cake' she thinks and grabs a few tools and within 10 minutes its done and ready to go. She turns it to sprinkle ten minutes and it works showering them with a few speaks of water, she turns and smiles to them  
"What did i tell you," she says with a grin and leans her head back and and enjoyed the water.  
"impressive" Shiro says and lance just nods, she runs over to them and grabs there arms and urges them to dance and they follow her lead grinning and laughing, the door opens to the rest of the magicians all looking confused.  
"What’s going on in here?" Allura asks in disbelief and pidge starts laughing along with Shiro and lance and soon all of them are, and she grabs and pulls them into the greenhouse and they all are smiling and dancing soaking wet. And soon it’s the end of the day and Katie and the rest of them are sitting at the dinner table with wet hair dry clothes and eating nice warm gumbo.  
   
Soon they all said their goodbyes and they were on their way home hunk took a shower and went to bed, and the only light in the house on was in the guest room with pidge and lance sitting on the bed pidge glaring at the bag and lance looking at her.  
"We don’t have to do this," he said and she looked up forgetting he was there,  
"No" she sighed and looked down at it,  
"let’s just do it" and she opened the bag of her stuff she got out her clothes and told him which ones to hang up but for the most part it was silent it was a good silent but still there was a little bit of an edge that she couldn’t make out she blamed it on her wanting to find her brother and father and not wanting to stay in one place for long she put some photos on her night stand and a few things in the bathroom but for the most part everything was still bare.  
"Thank you," she said and he turned around  
"It’s no problem he said shrugging it off and walking to the door.  
"Goodnight" he said looking over to her, Katie simply nodded and said  
"night" getting dressed and brushing her teeth taking off her glasses she felt strange simply shaking her head and turning off the light climbing into bed and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took forever because i have not been writing for like two months and that was way to long not to be writing, anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter i hope to have the next one up sooner then last time. :)


	3. Mana Level: Tired

Waking up this morning was nice, pidge was sore from the battle and training but other than that it was nice, it was close to October so it’s starting to get a bit cooler and she felt that in the old apartment building that hunk and lance live in. she got up and showered which helped her stiff shoulders wake up and she changed into the pair of jeans that were on her bed and a tank top, it was the only clean shirt she had so she would have to live with her bandages showing. She sighed and grabbed her jacket to help with the chill, stepping into the living room she saw both lance and hunk sitting on the couch eating breakfast.

“Morning pidge,” lance said after glancing over and seeing her hunk glanced over too and waved

“There is breakfast on the counter,” he said before turning back to the tv, she went into the kitchen and grabbed some eggs and oatmeal before heading to the living room. She sat at their feet not wanting to squeeze in on the couch. They were watching Scrubs, ‘I used to watch that with dad and matt’. She looked down at that, then jumped as lance spoke up.

“So me and hunk were thinking of having a day were we get you somethings, because you’re going to be staying here for a while,” he said and looked down to where she sat ‘oh yeah, I’m living here now.’

“Sounds great, when would that be?” Katie said hoping she sounded enthused, they both perked up.

“We were thinking today, you guys just have to drop me off,” hunk stated with a smile, she smiled and nodded and they all finished off their breakfast watching an episode of Scrubs.

 

“Okay bye guys, see you later.” Hunk said they both waved and drove off they stopped at a clothing store first, lance tried to help her as best he could, they chatted briefly on somethings. She learned he has sisters so he know some things about women’s fashion. She picked a two pairs of jeans a pair of shorts some shirts and pajamas before they went to the checkout she hovered over a dress, she missed dresses feeling pretty and not in constant danger.

“You can get it you know,” lance said behind her making her jump a little ‘I forgot he was here’. She sighed and turned around to look at him

“You can’t fight in a dress it’s not useful to get it,” she said and turned back around to look at it one more time.

“Life doesn’t have to be a war,” lance said and touched her shoulder, she stiffed and started walking to the checkout.

“My life for the past year has been.” And they walked to the register and bought the clothes she wanted. They put the bags in the car and headed to the next store.

 

“come on lance I don’t need all of this stuff” pidge protested through the store he was trying to get her to get pillows and blankets and lamps and stuff she didn’t have the heart to tell him she wants to leave

“Pidge if you’re going to stay with us then you need some kind of decorations in your room at least another lamp and a blanket for when winter comes” he said and grabbed another candle that she wanted to grab and chuck at his face. She sighed and swallowed down her anger.

“fine.” And he asked her somethings she liked and she answered sharply but he just continued forward picking out some fairy lights and wall decorations. She sighed and grabbed a few fake plants to put in her room along with a poster or two to shut him up.

 

“Well where do we start?” Katie asks as she stares at the bags in front of her, glancing at lance he held the same expression.

“Let’s do clothes first,” and so they started a routine she handed him clothes and folded some in drawers while he hung with up.

“What the hell is this lance,” she said staring at the final piece of clothing, it was the dress she wanted, or I guess now it was her dress.

“I told you not to get this,” she said looking over at him he held a weird expression, one she couldn’t really describe, what she thought a sad smile would be on him.

“you looked like you wanted it,” he said, his voice was soft, feeling like he’s trying to be sweet but it only fills pidge with an emotion that she can’t figure out. ‘Okay,’ was all she thought as she handed him the dress.

 

“And we are all done” he said with a sigh of relief, she wasn’t feeling relief she looked around at the new room that she would call home and felt that emotion again. She couldn't breath

“hey why are you crying?” he said as he turned back to her his eye transformed into worry, her back slide down the closed bathroom door and she curled in on herself, everything was over whelming.

He sat next to her wanting to be there for her but not sure how to be. Eventually she leaned on his shoulder and sobbed into his chest as he put his arms around her holding her close away from the worlds view. She tried to control her tears and breathing but nothing worked eventually she sputtered out.

“It’s like I’ve given up on finding them,” her voice was small and weak and she could hear it but she felt like that so small and weak and she just wanted to stay in lances arms it felt like he could protect her and hide her and she knows that’s not who she is and she shouldn’t want to just hide away from the world but she couldn’t help it

“You’re going to find them” he said repeating it over and over again as he scooped her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her into the covers only letting go of her for brief seconds to do small actions he kept saying it and she fell asleep to it

Lance P.O.V

She was asleep now but lance had a lot of things to think about, he glanced over to the picture she had put out only yesterday. The picture of her family being happy and smiling. And he felt horrible in that moment that’s what she was looking for and that’s why this was hurting her so much, awful is the word that comes to mind all of the changes him and the group made affected her this much.

Yes, we were trying to be helpful but everything happening this much is a lot for any person.

“Hey you guys didn’t pick me u-“he stopped as he saw them, pidge curled up on his chest with red eyes and him holding her and looking worried.

“I’ll explain later,” lance whispered to him and hunk nodded and left, lance looked down and sighed hoping she would be okay eventually. ‘I promise me and the others will find your family.’

He fell asleep with her in his arms a few minuets later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what another chapter? Already? yeah i'm hype for this story and its a little shorter then the other chapters but i think that its a good length for the mood shift i was going for a sort of progression chapter. anyways i hope you like it and it made me cry a little having pidge break down fyi

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a cool tumblr post, which i will link here:  
> http://nobby-art.tumblr.com/post/161581000000/bastion-official-so-if-generic-wizards-use-wands  
> hope you guys like it!


End file.
